Who Did It, Huh?
by digitalAlchemist
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a leading prosecution attourney in the Shibuya ward of the Tokyo prefecture. His lover, Rei Kon is an up-and-coming archer. All is well, until one fateful night, when the prosecutor isn't home... M rated - sex, bad language, yaoi, violence
1. The 100th Trial

Who Did It, Huh?

**KaixRei**

**Rating: **_M_

**Genres:** _Drama, Angst_

**Note:** _Tyson is known in Japan as Takao Kinomiya._

* * *

Chapter 1

"I call an objection, your Honour!"

Kai Hiwatari is a prosecuting attorney in the Shibuya ward of Tokyo, currently in his 100th trial. Kai rapidly ascended the ranks during his 2 years in the business, and is now regarded as one of the best prosecutors in the country. He has a knack for finding minute flaws in evidence and testimonies, and knows how to strike fear directly into defendant's hearts.

"The testimony clearly contradicts what evidence we hold before us!"

"And how is this so?" The Judge queried, an eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"To repeat, the witness stated that he heard two gunshots fired at around midnight on Thursday. Yet the gun shows signs of being fired not only three, but four times, and the victim's body contained 3 bullets and 3 clear bullet wounds!"

"Objection, your Honour!" The defence shouted from the other side of the courtroom. Kai and Tyson Kinomiya had been almost eternal rivals, but friends just a little longer than that. Tyson had mirrored Kai's progress precisely, but for an altogether different cause.

"The autopsy report tells us of only 2 bullets within the body!"

Kai smirked from his stand. "That autopsy is outdated."

The courtroom gasped quietly, including the Judge. "Outdated, Hiwatari?"

"Yes, your Honour. Another post-mortem examination was carried out, at my request, prior to this trial. And the forensics team discovered another bullet, lodged deep in the victim's brain. "

"I object, your Honour! The two witnesses I have brought forward today both claimed that only two gunshots were heard!" Tyson was leant over his stand, in shock at the new development.

"If you recall, Kinomiya, a silencer was found at the crime scene, hidden in a drawer, plastered with fingerprints." A murmur rippled through the crowd, and Kai continued. "On further inspection, the barrel of the silencer had only been used twice. It also had chips at the connection point, suggesting that the silencer had broken off after two of the four shots."

Another murmur went around the room, escalating in volume, causing the Judge to bang his gavel and bring order. "Can we confirm this Hiwatari?"

Kai pulled a clear bag from the small cabinet beside him. "We can your Honour. This is the silencer itself." He gave it to the bailiff in front of him, who took it to the Judge for examination. "As you can see your Honour, there is half of the connecting screw missing, and scratch marks around the area."

The judge nodded with approval, turning the bag through his hands. "Yes, I can see them. Anything else unusual I should look for?"

"You may not be able to see, but a quick look down the barrel shows another chip about halfway down. This may be the reason the silencer broke off."

"Agreed. I hereby submit this as official evidence."

Tyson was sweating at the defence bench, listening to more evidence pile his case into the ground.

"But, how can we prove there are 4 bullets?"

Kai pulled another small bag from the cabinet, this one containing 4 small objects. Tyson knew exactly what they were.

"This is how, Kinomiya."

"Thank you Hiwatari, submitted. At this moment in time, I see no other reason to delay the trial. That is, unless Kinomiya can supply a fully backed-up objection?"

Tyson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I cannot, your Honour."

"Then I have to declare the defendant guilty, charged with murder, and shall face 12 months in prison. Trial dismissed."

Kai smiled, walking from the prosecution bench to the defence bench, taking Tyson's hand and shaking it firmly. "You played well today, Tyson. Sadly, not good enough."

"You made a firm case, Kai. I had no chance."

"Thank you Tyson, you held up strongly until the end there."

"Heh, well, I try, especially against you."

"I'll catch you later, okay Ty?"

"Sure, I'll call you. Take care." Tyson smiled.

"You too." Kai smiled back, leaving the room.

* * *

_-Outside the Courtroom-_

"Kai!" Rei came bounding down the stairs, having come from the viewing gallery of the court. "You were great!" He jumped towards Kai, who grabbed him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Rei..." Kai blushed a little. Rei noticed, lightly pinching his cheek as a taunt, before he leant down and breifly kissed the Russian.

"I'll be back here next week, if you wanna come?"

"What day?" Rei had lowered himself back onto the ground, cocking his head sideways a little.

"Tuesday."

"Oh, damn." Rei sighed, "I can't make it."

"Archery?"

"Yeah, sorry Kai."

"Don't worry about it." Kai smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will." Rei smiled back, his sharpened teeth showing past his lips.

"Come on, let's get back home, it's starting to snow. Look." He glanced at the large window overlooking the front stairs, and Rei followed his gaze, gasping when he caught sight of the white flakes.

"Oh, can we walk home? Please?"

Kai knew enough of the neko-jin's obsession with winter to know this argument was already won. By Rei. He sighed, and began walking to the double doors. "Fine, but stay close. I hate getting cold."

"I know you do, don't worry." Rei unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and caught up with Kai, who had stupidly forgotten one, even though it was approaching 5°C outside. He gave it to him, before taking his hand and leading him from the court building.

* * *

_-Outside-_

Rei pulled Kai closer, sensing him shivering slightly beside him.

"Come on, we can walk a little quicker than normal if you're that cold."

Kai huffed, nodding and speeding up a little, now dragging Rei behind him. The two reached the small park just outside the courts fairly quickly, weaving through the evening crowds. The clock behind them struck 8 o'clock, it was getting late and people were making their way home. Emerging from the other side of the park, the duo was in a small succession of parallel streets, each one lined with small houses and apartment complexes. Kai headed towards one of the more high-end apartment buildings. Earning quite a reputable wage each year meant Kai could afford the best of the best – a penthouse apartment overlooking the area they had just been through. Kai had even installed a small recording studio, to satisfy Rei's urges to make music every now and then.

As they neared the building, a sensor detected their arrival, finding a small chip in Kai's ID card, sending down an elevator to the top floor and opening the main doors. All before they'd even stepped through the main gates of the complex. They walked through to the inner lobby, greeting the receptionist with a small wave and a smile, before taking the prepared elevator to the penthouse level.

"How did practise go today, Rei?"

"Not too badly. Every one of us was missing at least one target, so that wasn't too good, but otherwise, yeah, it went well. I got my second perfect bull's-eye though."

"Really? Wow, that's awesome Rei, nicely done."

"Thanks Kai."

The elevator came to a smooth stop, and the announcer told them they had reached the penthouse floor. They stepped out, and straight into the apartment, no corridor needed. Kai immediately took off his suit jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door, and Rei unbelted his coat, shrugging the long garment off his shoulders, also hanging it up.

"Why do you insist on wearing that massively long jacket?"

"Cause I like it. I think it suits me."

"I don't. Too baggy for you. You need to show off those curves, seriously."

"Curves? You mean these non-existent ones?" Rei ran his hands down the sides of his body to illustrate his point. He failed when they smoothly dipped in below his ribs and back out just above his hip.

"Non-existent?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Sure. "

Rei pouted, throwing his best "screw you" look at Kai, who had to hold himself from laughing. Rei was too impossibly cute when he tried to be angry.

"How can you even hint that you don't have that perfect hourglass thing going on? Look at you." Kai walked over, doing the same thing Rei did, watching his hands slide inwards and back out, resting them on the Chinese boy's hips. Rei blushed, briefly turning his head away, rolling his eyes to look back at Kai a second later. Kissing him on the cheek, Kai pulled Rei a little closer, causing the lithe male to fall back slightly. Rei placed his hand on Kais chest, gripping the fabric slightly.

"I love you Kai..."

"I love you too Rei." He leant down, pulling Rei completely into him and resting his head in his hair, gently closing his eyes.

* * *

_-Later that Night-_

"Coffee Kai?"

"Sure, I'll have some."

Rei brought two steaming mugs through into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed next to Kai, handing him one of them. Kai cupped the mug in his hands, feeling the warmth seep through his skin. A kiss was planted on his cheek, and he leant into it gently. Then an arm was wrapped around his waist, and Rei slid atop him, sitting on his waist.

"Rei, let me put the coffee down. Please."

Rei took the cup from Kai's hands and placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Happy now?"

"A little."

Rei leaned down, shortening the gap between their lips, staring intensely into red eyes, which flicked left and right under his gaze. The man beneath him seemed transfixed by the yellow orbs, finding a single point inside them and focusing on it. The two stared at each other for a moment, taking in the beauty, until Rei closed the final inches and connected their lips. The kiss was initially chaste and sweet, but Kai forced himself into it, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue along the Chinese man's lips. Rei caught the motion and slowly opened his mouth, feeling Kai's tongue slide through the gap. He quickly bit down, almost instinctively, causing Kai to moan softly. Rei slowly ground down onto Kai's hips, feeling his straining erection, before placing a hand over it and stroking gently. Kai moaned again, falling backwards onto the bed. The weight on his hips suddenly got much lighter, and he looked back up to see Rei walking away, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"What the hell?!"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Rei winked, walking out of the door, swinging his hips.

"...Until tomorrow?"

* * *

_-Sleep-_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a little short. Think of it as a prologue. Please read, review, and help me! Constructive Crit. is welcome, by all means.**


	2. Time To Make Up

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Be warned, however, that this contains a lemon scene at the end.**

**Beyblade does NOT belong to me, and I own no copyrights to it. The characters are not mine, however the writing is.**

* * *

_-The Morning after the Night Before-_

Kai felt cold. Strangely cold. Rei didn't come back in, did he? He tried to turn around, but was trapped by strong arms around his waist. Oh, he did come back in. Kai tried to pull away, but Rei only tightened his grip. He was staying in bed for another hour or so.

_-Stuck in the Afternoon-_

Rei groaned softly, nuzzling into the solid object lying in front of him. He felt skin. Warm skin. Soft skin. Kai's skin. The two didn't sleep in the same bed, partially because Kai wasn't a fan of the cold. And Rei was practically made of the stuff. He seemed to always be cold to the touch. Must be his infatuation with snow that does it. But Rei loved clinging to Kai, seeping the heat from his skin. So he'd sneak into Kai's bed during the night. Kai would then wake up cold, and pissed off. But Rei didn't care – after all, he was nice and toasty. This time was no different.

"Rei!"

"Mmm...What?"

"You made me cold again!"

"Your fault for being so warm!"

"..."

Kai huffed, grabbed his suit and left the room, heading into the kitchen. Rei heard the click of the kettle being turned on, but he rolled over onto where Kai had been sleeping, just to steal the remaining warmth there.

"Rei! Come get breakfast!" Kai shouted from the kitchen.

Rei tutted and sat up, peeling the covers from his body. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped out, landing solidly on both feet. "Coming!"

_-The Smell of Fresh Coffee-_

After pulling on a t-shirt, Rei ran into the kitchen, stopping at the door. Kai immediately thrust a plate in front of his face, covered in toast and bacon.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Rei took the plate, noting the slightly hostile atmosphere. He wasn't upset about yesterday, was he?

'_I was only teasing him...'_

He quickly leant over and kissed Kai on the cheek, feeling the small gasp of surprise. He quickly whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear before heading to the dining table.

_-Inside the Mind-_

_**You know how Kai gets sometimes.**_

_Yeah, I know. But I can't have upset him that much, surely?_

_**You can never tell what'll upset him. Even feeling cold pisses him off to no end.**_

_It's not me...is it?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_It's not me that's getting on his nerves?_

_**I doubt that. He'd say so if that was the case.**_

_I guess so..._

_-Back at the Table-_

Kai came to the table and set down a plate identical to Rei's, toast and bacon. He began to eat, whereas Rei merely stabbed holes in his toast with a knife.

"Rei, what's up?"

Rei paused in his stabbing, before slowly looking up at Kai.

"You are."

Kai was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes, you. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, why?"

"Then why the hell are you constantly pissed off at me?"

"I have a stressful job, and I'm-"

"Save it Kai, I don't want to hear your stupid apologies."

With that, Rei pushed his plate forward, stood up and walked to his room, slamming the door. Kai heard the lock click softly. The realisation took a moment to hit. Kai merely sat there and blinked for a few seconds, before slamming his hand onto the table, cursing loudly and standing up, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

_-Back in the Bedroom-_

Rei just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried.

_**What're you crying about, huh?**_

_I don't know_

_**You're still worried about him being pissed off?**_

_Not anymore! I've just blown him off because I was a 'little worried' about him!_

_**Maybe it did him some good, figuring out that he's not the high and mighty one.**_

_Oh yeah, of course it did._

_**Don't get sarcastic; it's not me you should be mad at.**_

_Then who?_

_**You. You didn't think it through. Now you've jeopardized your relationship with him.**_

_...You're right. I've fucked up. Great._

_**Go. You've not got long before he starts work.**_

Rei found a pair of jeans and pulled them on, sliding on a pair of Converse and running from the house, not forgetting to lock it behind him, and heading for the courts, quicker than he'd ever done before.

_-The Court awaits your Decision-_

Kai was in the lobby, adjusting his tie, watching the clock. The court was due to open in 5 minutes, and Kai was getting impatient. He always arrived early, and he was always pacing the room within 2 minutes. He should just arrive later, but there you go. Heavy footsteps and even heavier breathing caught his attention behind him. He turned around, only to nearly fall back when a weight threw itself into his stomach. He looked down and saw a lengthy ponytail whip forward, attached to a head of jet black hair.

"Rei?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Kai!"

"What for?"

"I shouted at you! And we fought! And...And-!"

"It's okay Rei. I wasn't mad at you or anything."

"Huh?" Rei looked up, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not mad. I know I'm a pissy shit sometimes. Just tell me next time, okay?"

Rei nodded and let go of Kai's waist, rubbing his tears away.

"I've got to get into the court now, so I'll see you back at home."

"Okay Kai." Rei leaned in and carefully kissed Kai, who gently returned it. "Love you!"

"Love you too Rei." And with that he went through the large doors into the main courtroom.

Rei contemplated heading back home, but decided on the bench in front of him, laying on it and curling up, heading into sleep.

_-Some Hours Later-_

Kai left the courtroom, pulling the knot from his tie. He turned around, and spotted Rei asleep on a bench. He smiled softly, and walked over, sitting beside the sleeping form. He gently shook Rei by the shoulders, rousing the younger man from his sleep.

"Morning." Kai smiled down.

Rei yawned, stretching out and uncurling from his sleeping position.

"Good morning Kai." He smiled back, throwing his arms around Kai's neck.

"It is actually quarter to 3 in the afternoon, I just tricked you."

"No matter, I'm just happy I got some more sleep..."

He sounded as if he was going to drift off again, so Kai quickly took his hand and dragged him from the bench, leading him outside.

"Come on Rei, let's get back home."

"But I wanna stay and sleep!"

"You can sleep back at home Rei. On a bed."

Rei finally gave in and followed Kai into the park.

_-Finally Back at Home-_

Rei immediately headed for the sofa and collapsed on it, sighing in relief.

"You're that tired, huh?"

"Yeah..." Rei muttered, voice muffled by the leather of the sofa.

"Should have said this morning, you could have slept in."

"..."

"Too late now though, huh?"

Rei sat up slowly, looking confused. "Too late?"

"Yeah. You've got some re-paying to do."

"Re-pay... You can't be THAT horny, can you?"

"I can."

"Can't it wait?" Rei moaned. "I'm too tired!"

"Rei..." Kai sighed. "I've been excited about this all day. I was hard in the courtroom for god's sake!"

"...Really?"

"Really."

"I guess I could make an exception then. Just this once."

"Just this once."

Rei got himself off the sofa and took Kai's hand. "Mine or yours?"

"Yours. It was my turn last time."

Rei nodded and dragged the elder into the room, shutting the door with his hip and locking it.

_-Let the Games Begin-_

The two assumed their respective positions – Kai, the strong seme, and Rei, the willing uke.

Kai was on his knees, leant over Rei, hand gently pressed on his shoulder. Rei had both his hands raised above his head on the bed. He slowly leant up, whispered "I love you" before taking Kai's lips in a kiss. Kai returned the kiss slowly, but eventually had Rei pinned to the bed beneath him, quickly pulling up the t-shirt he was wearing. Rei grabbed Kai's wrist, pulling it off his hip.

"Let me."

He slid out from under Kai, just enough to be able to take his top off. He did so, and then tugged at Kai's shirt, before deciding to undo the buttons himself. Both were now topless, and Kai soon had Rei underneath him again, attacking his neck with chaste kisses and gentle bites. Rei moaned softly, his skin heating up under Kai's touch, small dots of red slowly appearing to mark the otherwise flawless skin with small stamps of ownership. Kai's fingers expertly worked their way to Rei's nipples, flicking over them gently. Rei moaned again, louder this time. Kai was constantly switching his points of contact, finding all the sensitive spots on Rei's chest. The small Chinese man beneath him was writhing in pleasure, head tilted back and hands gripping the bed covers. Kai suddenly stopped, and Rei winced, tipping his head forward and looking at Kai, confused.

"Why'd you stop..?"

Kai didn't answer, just leant down and kissed Rei again, slowly sliding his fingers through silky black hair, gently tickling the back of Rei's neck with his fingertips. Rei moaned softly, and Kai carefully bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting another quiet moan from the younger teen. His fingers wrapped around Kai's shoulders, gripping on tightly, nails digging into Kai's skin, making the Russian hiss. Rei broke the kiss, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, just a scratch."

"But I can feel blood."

"Don't worry about it." Kai smiled softly. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

Kai cut him off before he could say anything else, kissing him again, but this time running his tongue along Rei's lips. Rei teased him, keeping his lips closed, but Kai soon rectified that, stroking the bottom of his neck again. Rei tried to fight it, but finally moaned, his mouth falling open, and Kai took his chance, shoving his tongue in, finding Rei's and playing with it, wrapping around it, still stroking Rei's neck. The neko-jin was writhing beneath him again, moaning louder than before. Kai took his spare hand and gently stroked a fingernail down Rei's chest, leading right down to his navel, circling it a few times before dipping his hand underneath Rei's pants and into his boxers, gently taking hold of his engorged muscle. Rei gasped loudly, before moaning loudly.

"Nn... Kaiii..."

"Shh... Just enjoy it, chibi."

Rei closed his eyes, gently tipping his head backwards and letting go of Kai's shoulders, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck loosely. Kai began a slow rhythm of pumping, going right down to the base before going right to the top, stroking the head with his thumb, causing Rei to moan softly, bucking his hips upward. Kai eventually sped up his pumps, making Rei arch off the bed, now moaning loudly and mewling occasionally, his breath becoming ragged.

"Kai...I'm so close..."

His dick was pulsing, it's sensitivity heightened. Kai took advantage of this, slowing down to a crawl, tickling the flesh with his fingertips lightly.

"Nn! Kai!"

Rei bucked into Kai's hand again, feeling it, getting close, oh so damn close...

Until Kai took his hand away. Rei gasped, and nearly screamed.

"Kai! What the hell?!"

"Save yourself. There's more to come."

"More..?"

Kai crawled over Rei's body to the small beside stand, opening the drawer and pulling out three things. Rei looked them over when Kai dropped them onto the bed – Lube, a condom, and... A cock ring? When did they buy a cock ring?

"Kai...you're not..."

"I am."

He swiftly took hold of Rei's still throbbing member and slid the ring onto it. Rei could feel his orgasm wanting to come out already, but of course, it was stopped by the ring.

"You...bastard..."

"Oh, I'll take it off. Just not for a while."

Rei heard the slight rustle of the bed sheets, and looked down. Kai had opened the condom packet and pulled out the latex sleeve inside. Rei quickly swiped it from his hand and began to unroll it, holding it in his teeth carefully so he could undo the button of Kai's trousers, unzipping them and tugging them down along with his boxers, freeing the trapped organ inside. He stroked it gently, and Kai moaned gently. Rei then took the condom from his mouth and slipped it onto Kai's dick, slowly rolling it down the shaft. Kai bit his lip to try and stifle his moans, but Rei wasn't finished yet. He took the bottle of lube from the bed, unscrewing the cap and carefully squeezing a small amount into his palm before closing the tube back up. He quickly looked into Kai's eyes, which looked back with pure lust glazing over them. Rei leant up and kissed his seme gently, before placing his hand over Kai's cock, stroking gently, feeling the silky lubricant aid his movements. Kai moaned loudly into Rei's lips, and the Chinese teen took the initiative and slid his tongue into Kai's waiting mouth. He continued this kiss for a short while, thoroughly coating Kai's member. When he felt ready, he slowly broke the kiss and leant backwards, laying back down with his legs spread slightly.

"Take me..."

Kai nodded and carefully lined up his manhood. He gently pushed just the tip into the small ring of muscle, looking up at Rei before continuing. Rei nodded back, biting his lip in ready for what was coming. Kai shut his eyes for a second, and then slowly entered Rei's tight ass, feeling the muscles inside push against him, trying to push him back out the way he came. He overcame the push and got his entire length inside, pausing when he heard Rei wince.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Keep going..."

Kai paused a little longer, before slowly retracting, and then starting a slow rhythm again, letting Rei adjust to the feeling. This wasn't anywhere near his first time, but it still took a little while for him to get used to it. Rei gave another small nod, and Kai sped up slightly, pushing in as far as he could, hitting the small spot within Rei that racked him with pleasure. Rei screamed out, grabbing onto Kai's upper arms, begging him to do it again. Kai thrust back in, catching Rei's prostate again, Rei squeezing tightly on his arms.

"Rei...I'm nearly..."

Kai was panting heavily, as was Rei, their breathing just as heavy, broken and ragged. Sweat covered their bodies, and the heat emanating from them both was sweltering. Kai's thrusts became faster, harder, more desperate. He was nearing his end-point, it was so close...

Rei was practically screaming in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Kai... Please... Take it off..."

"Not...yet."

Kai gave one final thrust, and his orgasm finally hit home, spurting into the condom. He finished with a final, guttural moan, and collapsed on top of Rei, who was still panting and moaning, whimpering with the overload of pleasure filling his body, his entire being craving release.

"Kai, please. I'm...begging you."

"Okay..."

Kai slipped his hand between their bodies, finding Rei's dangerously hot and pulsating member, taking hold of the ring and quickly pulling it off, throwing it aside and stroking the heated muscle.

"Mm...Oh god...Kaiii!"

Rei finally came, violently, over both their stomachs, staining them white. He arched his back until the whole orgasm subsided, when he fell back down, sighing heavily. Kai pulled out, enticing another small moan from Rei, and cleaned up, nearly emptying the box of tissues and putting the whole lot in the bin. He pulled the covers out from underneath Rei, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Kai slipped next to Rei, cuddling next to him.

"I love you Kai..."

"I love you too Rei..."

He pulled the covers over the two of them, wrapping both of them up and slowly falling asleep, Rei's breath gently tickling his neck.


	3. Alone All Day

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is split up so much, I just couldn't think of mass segments to write. But anyway, there'll only be either one or 2 chapters after this, so enjoy this one, and reviews are nice :D**

* * *

_-Happy Beginnings-_

Kai lazily opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He'd rolled over onto his back during the night, and was now facing the ceiling. Rei was still asleep by his neck, arms loosely wrapped around Kai's waist. One of Kai's arms was behind Rei's head, the other one taking hold of Rei's hand by his side. Kai gently stroked the back of Rei's neck, causing him to stir in his sleep, screwing up his eyes. He slowly opened them, blinking a couple of times, before sliding his look up to Kai's face, smiling. Kai smiled back, and squeezed Rei's hand tightly.

"Good morning, chibi."

Rei nuzzled into Kai's neck, kissing it softly. "Good morning Kai..."

"We need to get up Rei. I've got a job in Kyoto all day, remember?"

Rei made some sort of whining noise, muttering something about "5 more minutes" and "Harajuku cosplayers".

"Rei, now. Come on."

Kai pulled himself free from Rei's arms and slid out of the bed. He took a fresh pair of boxers from Rei's drawers and pulled them on, giving Rei a "Now." look, before leaving Rei's room and heading for his own.

Rei curled up in the covers, desperate for more sleep.

"Now Rei!" Kai shouted from his room.

Rei groaned loudly and rolled out of the bed, thumping onto the floor.

"Stupid Kai..." He muttered to himself.

Rei untangled himself from the covers and went to rooting around in his wardrobe for some clothes. He found a worn-out pair of jeans and a ripped t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers from his still open drawers, he got dressed and head out into the kitchen.

_-Breakfast as Usual-_

His coffee was already on the table, along with a plate of toast.

"Oh, you're up?" Kai asked, smirking by the toaster.

"Yes, thank you." Rei stuck his tongue out at him, and Kai replied in the same manner. "Thanks for the breakfast."

He sat down, immediately taking a sip of coffee, feeling the warmth slide down his throat. He hummed in satisfaction. Kai walked over, mug in hand, and sat opposite Rei.

"When do you leave?" Rei asked, mixing his coffee with a spoon.

"The train's in an hour, so in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Rei finished his cup of coffee, munching down the last piece of his toast, clearing the plate into the sink and heading back into his room. Kai too finished his coffee, but then followed Rei.

He was crouched over his iPod dock, flicking his thumb around the selector wheel, clicking the button occasionally. He eventually found a song, and turned the volume up on the speakers. He clicked play, and there was nothing for a few moments. But then, a steady sound began to get louder, and Rei took Kai by the shoulder with one hand, and pulled him close with the other arm, wrapping it around his waist.

Kai smiled when he realised what Rei was doing. He'd asked Kai to dance with him at a club they were at a week ago to a certain song, and Kai had declined, much to Rei's disappointment. But now he was getting his dance, and Kai was more than happy to oblige this morning. He mirrored Rei, one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. The vocals began to play:

_Last night, I had a dream about you...  
In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you..._

They were slowly swaying, bodies pressed close together, Rei resting his head on Kai's chest, and Kai resting his head on Rei's.

_And it looked, like everyone was having fun.  
The kind of feeling, I've waited so long.  
Don't stop, come a little closer...  
As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger._

Rei had taken to squeezing Kai ever so slightly, and Kai shut his eyes, imagining it was back on that night, and the club dancefloor was full of other couples doing the same, slow dancing.

_There's nothing wrong, with just a little fun...  
We were dancing all night long.  
The time is right, to put my arms around you.  
You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around too..._

The lights were turned down low, just bright enough to see where your feet are. Rei was pulled tightly in Kai's body, the two almost melted together.

_But suddenly, I feel the shining sun.  
Before I knew it, this dream was all gone..._

Kai slowly opened his eyes, back to reality. Rei had gently taken hold of the fabric of Kai's shirt, squeezing it gently. Kai held Rei tighter to him, almost in reassurance.

_Oooh... I don't know what to do...  
About this dream and you.  
I wish this dream comes true..._

The song continued its slow rhythm, until the guitar kicked in, and Kai felt Rei swing his hips a little faster than he was doing earlier. He followed his lead, and swung in the same direction, with just the right amount of force to perfectly mirror the other teen.

_Why don't you play the game...?_

The song ended, and Rei slowed down, eventually coming to a still. Kai could hear quiet sobs, and he pulled Rei's face up. He was indeed crying, and Kai wiped away the visible tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong chibi?"

"Oh, nothing. I just always cry when I hear this song. It reminds me so much of the time I used to have a crush on you, all those years ago. I'd dream about you every night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of sad, looking back on it. But it paid off, and I eventually pulled up the courage to ask you out. I didn't even know you liked guys."

"I remember that moment. You looked so timid and shy when you walked up to me. I was leant on the wall, watching you. And then your voice was so quiet and fragile..."

"Yeah... now look at me."

Kai laughed and kissed Rei's forehead. "I'd better finish getting ready. I'll be leaving soon."

Rei nodded and slowly let go of Kai, returning to his iPod to turn it off. When he looked back round, Kai was at the door, smirking.

"What?"

"You've put your boxers on the wrong way round."

"How..?"

"Your jeans ride down your ass, and your boxers are on backwards."

"Thanks Kai."

_-Time to Go-_

"Will you be okay all day without me?"

"Yeah, I'll survive. I've got archery to practise anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. I'll be home around 11."

Rei nodded. "Okay." He leaned forward and quickly kissed Kai, feeling a little push back from Kai. "Love you!"

"Love you too Rei!" Kai smiled as he left the apartment, and Rei shut the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, before kicking himself off it and heading to get his bow and quiver.

_-Practise makes Perfect-_

"Kyaa!"

Rei released his fingers, sending the arrow flying through the air. It pierced the target a few centimetres from the edge of the bulls-eye.

"Nearly Rei. You're hitting a bulls-eye every 5 arrows or so, which is a good improvement for you. Keep going, I'm sure we can knock it down again."

Rei's trainer was stood behind him, watching him. Rei nodded, and pulled another arrow from his quiver, setting it on his finger and pulling back the bow-string. He closed one eye, and aimed. Rei released his fingers again, firing the arrow. This one shot true, firing into the red ring of the bull.

"Well done Rei; that one was on your 3rd shot. Keep it up."

Rei nodded again, and prepared another shot.

_-Training's Finished, Boys-_

Rei began to make his way home, through the bustling streets of south Shibuya. He stopped at a candy store to buy Pocky and marshmallows, and then at a street stand to buy a small bowl of calamari, before finally grabbing a pack of noodles for Kai's meal when he got back. He eventually reached the crossroad park, where he turned right and took the last few streets to their apartment.

_-The Comfort of Home-_

Rei placed the bags on the kitchen counter as he walked in, kicking off his shoes. He almost called out to Kai, but then remembered he wasn't in the apartment. Rei took a box of Pocky from one of the bags, and went into the lounge area with his calamari as well. He switched the TV on, flicking through the channels, settling on an anime channel, watching re-runs of old Pokémon episodes. He finished eating his calamari, and put the bowl down on the table, before curling into himself and leaning back on the sofa.

_-I Call a Meeting-_

Kai was bored out of his mind.

_This has to be the stupidest meeting I've ever been to. There is actually no point to it, at all._

He tried to look at least a little interested as the head of some law firm he'd never heard of before talked about decreasing fees and increasing staff or something like that. The meeting was finally adjourned and the 15 members present were dismissed. Kai immediately headed for the coffee machine, desperately fighting the urge to run there, remembering where he was. He jammed his money into the machine and pressed the button for a strong black coffee as soon as his coins had dropped in. The cup dropped into its holder, and Kai watched the black liquid pour into it with anticipation. He hadn't had coffee all day, and it was nearing 4 in the afternoon. He wandered back over to where the other lawyers were stood, around the biscuit trolley.

"...so I heard. Hey, did any of you pay attention during that meeting?"

"Nope. Didn't hear a word after "Good afternoon" to be honest."

"Was really kinda boring. What was it supposed to be about, anyway?" Kai stepped in.

"I think it was an upgrade to Tokyo's law and police facilities, like a funding increase or something." The lawyer stood across him answered.

"Ah right. Sounds interesting."

The lawyers nodded in agreement, and then another suited man appeared behind the group.

"If you'd all like to follow me, we have one final meeting today."

Kai could see all the lawyers hold in groans as they turned to follow the man, Kai included.

_-Back in Shibuya-_

Rei had turned the TV off and was now reading in his bedroom. He'd taken his t-shirt off and was sitting on top of the bed, pillows piled up behind him. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was just turning 6 o'clock. Looking out of the window, it was already getting dark, and street lights were turned on all down the road. Rei yawned, stretching out. He was so tired, but he really wanted to stay awake for Kai's return. Yet as he thought this, he could feel his eyes closing. It was only 6 o'clock, but sleep eventually overcame willpower and he fell asleep.

_-By 10 O'clock that Night-_

Kai was on the train back to Tokyo. He'd decided to take a normal train rather than the Shinkansen, as he felt tired and wanted at least a little nap before getting home. The announcer constantly told him of the passing stations. He knew where his stop was, the 10th from Kyoto. About an hour and a half. He rang Rei, but there was no answer.

_He must have fallen asleep. It is getting late._

Kai looked up at the lights indicating the location, if only to pass the time. He soon began to drift off, however, and he finally fell asleep, if only for an hour.

_-Late Night Visits-_

There was a tremendous bang on the door. Rei stirred in his sleep. And then another loud bang, followed by glass shattering. Rei woke up, eyes wide.

_What the fuck?_

He pulled his t-shirt from earlier, and glanced at the clock. It was 5 past 11. Kai should've been home by now. Fearing the worst, Rei found something sharp, the only thing close enough was a pair of arrows from his quiver on the wall. Carefully opening the door, he stepped into the darkness of the apartment. He noticed immediately the broken window, and the rope hanging outside of it.

_Burglars? Why didn't the alarm go off...? Shit! I forgot to set the sensors!_

Rei ran to the alarm box, noting that it wasn't armed.

_**You dumbfuck.**_

Rei clutched the arrows in his hand tightly, heading into the kitchen. He heard rustling of feet and clothing, and cupboards being opened and closed.

"Hey!"

Rei turned quickly. One of the robbers had spotted him, and was pushing the other one around to see him. Rei ran back out of the kitchen, but momentarily forgot the layout of the room in the darkness, and ran into a wall. He turned around, and heard the cock of a pistol. He gasped, and felt the barrel press against his chest.

"Now then, you're gonna be a good boy, and stay quiet, ya hear me?"

Rei nodded, forgetting about the arrows in his hand. He stayed still for a minute or two, hearing the other man go around the apartment, taking expensive items from all over the place. He eventually cracked, and ducked under the man in front of him, running to his bedroom. The gun was fired, but the bullet missed, splintering the doorframe. Rei collapsed to the floor, curling up and whimpering. He felt the man step up to him, and heard him snigger.

"End of the line, boy. Should have done as we said, huh? It was simple enough."

Rei screamed, and the gun fired a second time.

_-At the Station-_

The train pulled into Shibuya Station, and Kai disembarked, rubbing his eyes, still tired. He left the platform and then the station itself, arriving just outside the park in front of the courts. He gave a quick glance at the building, before turning and heading to his apartment.

Walking along the streets, he looked up at the apartment block, and noticed that one of the lights in the penthouse was on, and he could swear there was a rope hanging outside. He sped up a little, getting to the front gates quickly. He took the lift straight up, and when the doors opened, a harsh wind swept over him.

_Fucking cold..._

He walked into the main area of the apartment, and then noticed the small table lamp left on, and the broken window. The rope had now gone, if it was ever there.

"Rei, I'm home!"

No answer.

_He must still be asleep._

Kai began to walk to Rei's room, but stopped when he smelt blood. He looked around, and noticed that there was a significantly large gap in the wall where his TV used to sit. Burgled.

_Great._

He continued to head for Rei's room, until his foot hit something solid. He looked down, and nearly fainted. Rei was curled up, completely still. Kai fumbled on the wall for a light switch, eventually finding it. He clicked the lights on, and the shock that hit him was too much to take. He collapsed to his knees, mouth agape in horror, eyes wide. Rei was lying in a pool of his blood, still seeping from a bullet wound on the side of his head. His eyes were open, frozen in fear.

"Who did this, Rei? Who did it, huh?"

* * *

**O DUN DUN! Shock ending! And an awful cliffhanger. I'll write the next chapter as soon as!**


	4. Hospital Times

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than the rest. I promise I'll make the noext one longer. As usual, enjoy, and please review with constructive crit if needed.**

* * *

Kai was alone in the waiting room, save for the night shift receptionist. It was coming up to 2 o'clock in the morning, and the hospital itself was nearly empty. Only a few nurses were around, running in and out of the operating room with supplies in hand. All Kai could do was wait. He'd occasionally hear a surgeon shouting something whenever a nurse fled the room and flung the OR doors open, but otherwise, there was silence. Kai rest his chin on his hands and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

_-2 Agonizing Hours Later-_

Kai had fallen asleep on his hands when the nurse came into the waiting room. She gently shook his shoulder and he drowsily woke.

"Mr. Hiwitari?"

Kai perked up a little at the mention of his name. "Yes?"

"You brought Mr. Kon here, didn't you?"

Kai nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

The nurse breathed in gently. "He's stable."

Kai almost leapt from his seat. The nurse sensed this and held him down by the shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you in to see him yet. The doctors haven't quite finished settling him into a room."

Kai nodded in understanding, and slumped back in his seat. The nurse sat down next to him. "I'm Joy, by the way. I'll be seeing to Mr. Kon during his stay in the hospital."

"Then call me Kai."

Nurse Joy nodded, before returning her look to her clipboard. She unclipped a small bag from it and held it up. "We found this embedded in Mr. Kon's skull. Do you know what happened?"

Kai looked at the bag and visibly paled. Inside was a single, small bullet. He'd had suspicions that Rei had been shot, but now it was confirmed... It was _scary_. "No, I don't. We were burgled, so I assume that the robbers were responsible. I came back to the apartment to find Rei in the state as he was when I brought him in."

The nurse was frantically scribbling down this information, before ripping off the sheet and handing it to Kai. "If you could just check I've got all that down, then sign near the bottom. I'll hand this in to the police as your statement."

Kai checked the sheet of paper, scanning the nurse's barely legible scrawling before taking the pen from her hand and signing the sheet, handing it back to her.

"Thank you Kai." A doctor appeared at the entrance to the ward and nodded to the both of them. "Okay, he's ready." The nurse got up and offered Kai her hand. He took up, lifting himself from the seat and almost running through the double doors, just catching the doctor shout "Room 405!" from behind him. He lifted a thumbs-up to him before slowing down at a sign on the wall with room numbers on it.

"405... 405... There it is." Kai pointed at a room on the map not far from where he was now. He turned the corner and walked down the corridor, watching the numbered doors as he passed them. He came across number 404 and turned his head. Opposite this door was room 405. He slowly walked up to it and knocked carefully. The door opened and a doctor stood before Kai.

"Mr. Hiwitari?"

Kai nodded, and the doctor let him pass. "Mr. Kon is still unconscious, but his breathing is normal, as is his heart rate. The bullet was only half an inch from penetrating his brain, and his body shut itself down from the sheer loss of blood. We transfused more into him, and his condition has since returned to stable, if only just. Incidentally, it was your blood we received from the bank."

"Was it? I didn't know we matched blood type..."

"Apparently so. We estimate he'll wake up within the next hour or so, so feel free to wait in here. I'll ask a nurse to bring you a drink. Would you like a coffee or something?"

Kai took a seat next to the bed. "That'd be nice, yeah. Sugar and milk, please."

The doctor nodded, and quietly left the room. Shortly after, a younger man arrived at the door.

"Hi there, I'm the surgeon who operated on Mr. Kon. I just want to check with you that everything's okay." He held out his hand, and Kai took it, shaking vigorously.

"Thank you so much for what you've done. I can't express how much it means to me." Kai could feel tears at his eyes, and he swiftly brushed them away.

"It's no problem. I'm glad he pulled through." Here the surgeon glanced at the sleeping form on the bed. "Has the doctor explained the situation?"

"Yes, he has."

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks again...?"

"Kenny."

Kai nodded. "Thanks Kenny."

The surgeon nodded, and left the room. Kai sat down beside the bed again. He looked over, and Rei's forehead was wrapped thickly in bandage, still stained with blood in places. He took Rei's hand, and squeezed it gently, feeling the warmth in him again.

"I love you Rei..."

_-And So... Our Hero Awakens-_

Rei stirred in the bed, groaning in pain. Kai immediately sat up, gazing at him.

"Rei, you there?"

Rei lifted his arm, just a little, signalling to Kai, who sighed

"Thank heavens for that. Can you talk?"

Rei breathed in, deeply. "Just about."

Kai smiled, walking to the bedside and taking hold of Rei's hand again. There was a faint knock on the door, before a nurse opened it with a small mug of coffee.

"I thought I'd bring you another cup, Mr. Hiwitari."

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy."

Joy placed the cup down on the small table near the door "How is he?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Both Kai and Joy turned to the bed. Rei was adjusting his position so he could sit up. The nurse smiled warmly, and Rei smiled back.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kon?"

"A little stiff and I ache, but apart from that, I feel okay."

The nurse nodded. "Glad to hear it. I'll call a doctor in soon to check the bandaging on your head. But for now, I'll leave you two to talk." She left the room, giving a small bow before doing so.

Kai sat on the edge of the bed, and Rei slid away a little to give him more room.

"You nearly didn't make it, you know." Kai rubbed his arm gingerly.

"I didn't?"

"No, you lost a hell of a lot of blood. They gave you some of mine."

"Huh?" Rei sat up further, peering round to try match Kai's gaze.

"We match blood types apparently. And I've been donating for almost 5 years." Kai gripped his arm a little, and Rei placed his hand over Kai's.

"Coincidence."

"Maybe."

The doctor arrived, and unwrapped the bandages around Rei's head. He inspected the stitching carefully, before applying a small antiseptic pad over them.

"They should heal within about a week. I'd like you to keep replacing the pad every day though." He handed a dozen of the pads to Kai, who swiftly pocketed them.

"Thanks."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Kai walked to the table to take a drink of coffee. As he did, he heard a dull _thump_ from behind him. Putting the cup back down, Kai spun round. Rei had fallen back, and hit the wall with the back of his head. He was now slumped against the head of the bed, eyes shut.

_Shit._

Kai rushed to the bedside, immediately feeling Rei's neck for a pulse. It was still there, although even he could tell Rei had fallen unconscious, and his wound was seeping blood. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the button. He found it on the wall, red and with a small picture on it. He slammed his palm onto it, sounding the alarm. A pair of doctors rushed into the room.

"What's happened?"

"He's hit his head on the back wall. He's unconscious, and the wound has reopened."

One of the doctors immediately went to search the wound. "Yeah, it's been jolted apart by the impact. We'll have to get him back into the OR." He nodded to the other doctor. "Call Kenny."

The other doctor left the room, running down the corridor. He returned a few minutes later with the surgeon Kenny in tow.

Kai glanced at him with a pleading look. Kenny caught his gaze. "I'll do the best I can. I've fixed him once."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! =O**


	5. Blood

**A/N: OMG I'm so so sorry for the huge delay!! I had exams, and a severe loss of inspiration. Thus: writer block.**

**But please read and constructively review this chapter, I'd be so much help to me.  
**

* * *

Kai was rapidly pacing the floor of the waiting room, quickly growing impatient. It had been a good hour and a half since Rei was readmitted back to the operating theatre, and no word of improvement. The receptionist from earlier was still there, looking as bored as before. She had finished filing her nails and was now typing up reports onto the computer system. Kai sighed loudly, briefly drawing her attention, before dropping onto one of the many cheap green seats. He rested his chin on his palm, biting his lip with the tension. Another 15 minutes passed, and Kai was getting desperate. He was about to stand up and walk around again when Nurse Joy ran into the room.

"Kai! Get in there, stat! We're losing him, and fast!" She ran back in, with Kai following very quickly behind her. He washed his hands and quickly placed a face mask over his mouth. The surgeons nodded and he entered the theatre, passing the Nurse. He'd seen this scene before, in evidence, but never as a witness. Rei was currently under, the anaesthetics coursing through his system. The surgeons were currently trying to stop the alarming flow of blood from his head, but failing.

"Kai!" Kenny shouted at him. "We need your help. I know you're not a surgeon, but help us stop this blood. Rei _will_ die otherwise!"

Kai needed no second thoughts or opinions, and rushed to the aid of the surgery team, dabbing the area with cotton swabs and antiseptic wipes in a last-attempt bid to curb the blood loss.

"If we don't stop it soon, I'm going to have to transfuse more in. Directly." Kenny was sweating heavily, despite the nurse constantly towelling his forehead.

"Directly?" Kai was looking more worried by the second.

"Yes. As in, straight from you to him. We've run out of the blood sent to us for this operation."

"Run out..?" Kai paled, visibly.

"We get a set amount for the operation, which is the average amount usually required. In this case, the bleeding has been so severe, we've used it all." Kenny was looking worried now too.

"You can only take a pint at a time though, right?" Kai continued to pad the wound.

"By the time we require the live transfusion, that wound will be sealed again." Kenny took some surgical thread from the tray, and began to re-stitch the wound, the surgeons having stopped the flow of blood. When he had finished, he asked Kai to roll up his sleeve.

"I can take a couple of pints without worry, and I'll put it directly into Rei's system." Kenny picked a tube out from the drawers of the surgery tray, and placed a needle into each end.

"This'll sting, but shouldn't hurt too much." He slowly slid the needle into Kai's skin, tapping Kai's arm gently to start the blood flow down the tube. He then slid the other needle into Rei's arm, and left the tube alone to transfuse the blood. "It works using pressure, with your blood flowing in one direction, and Rei's in another. It forces the blood down the tube."

Kai nodded in some form of understanding, watching the blood flow down the tube and into Rei's body. "Will this save him?"

Kenny bowed his head. "We'll have to see. I can't promise anything."

Kai nodded, biting his lip.

_This has to work..._

_Has to._

* * *

Kai had returned to the waiting room now, leaning on the reception desk and drumming his fingers on it. The receptionist had left now, leaving the desk empty. Rei had been re-admitted to his hospital room for recovery. The surgery had been a partial success, but Rei had fallen into a short-term coma from the blood loss. He left the desk, walking to the other end of the waiting area. Kai pulled his wallet from his back pocket and bought himself a small coffee from the machine. As he waited for it, a doctor called him over from the entrance of the wards. He gestured to him that'd he'd be there in a second, and retrieved his drink.

* * *

When Kai walked back into room 405, he got an odd feeling of déjà vu. He had, of course, been here before, only a few hours before. Rei was still comatose before him, breathing steadily.

"When will he wake up?" Kai asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"I can't be sure he'll even wake up Kai." Kenny answered.

The look of disappointment was clear on Kai's face as he sat down, setting his head in his hands. "Is there _anything_ I can do?"

Kenny made to leave the room, pausing as he placed his hand on the doorframe. "Nothing." And he left, leaving Kai alone with Rei and his coffee, which he sipped at carefully.

_Rei... please. I need you. Stay with me, I __**beg**__ you._

Kai continued to sip his coffee.

_I'm... not even sure what I'd do without you._

Getting up, he pulled the chair to Rei's side, sitting down on it again, resting his elbows on the bed.

_Come on kitten... Be alive..._

Kai felt himself becoming tired, and he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep when his eyes closed.

* * *

He woke an hour later to the sound of shuffling feet. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, and looked around. Around 3 people were in the room, all looking at him. He quickly recognised two of them: Nurse Joy and Kenny the surgeon. The third he did not know, but she quickly introduced herself as Rei's archery coach. Kai gave her a lazy nod of acknowledgement, and quickly sat up.

"How is he?" Kai glanced to his left, noticing Rei was still comatose.

"He's asleep now. His coma faded around 10 minutes ago, and he woke for a moment, before complaining he was tired and falling back to sleep." Kenny replied, walking to Kai's side.

"Do you think he'll be okay then?"

"I couldn't tell you even though I want to. We just don't know." Kenny said, sympathy showing on his features.

Kai expression dropped; worry lacing his words as he spoke. "Oh… I see. So he's at an unknown state right now?"

"I'm afraid so. Although he seems relatively stable, anything could happen."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Kenny bent down to whisper to Kai. "If everything stays as is, he'll wake up and recover. If anything worsens, he _will_ die."

Kai's breath lodged in his throat, and he gasped quietly. "Please look after him. I need to go home and get everything repaired."

"We will Kai. Don't worry. If anything comes up, I'll call you." Kenny helped Kai to stand, and led him to the door.

"Thanks Kenny. I'll probably be back in some time tomorrow." Kai made his way to the reception desk, waving goodbye to Kenny and the receptionist, before heading back to the apartment.

* * *

Amazingly, when Kai returned home, the apartment was as it was left, bar three massive boards of wood covering the window.

"That's gonna be expensive to replace… And the TV."

He picked up an arrow from the floor, and twirled the shaft in his fingers.

_Rei… why didn't you just leave them..?_

The tip of the arrow was clean, so Rei clearly hadn't had the opportunity to use it as a defence. There was a small area around the window that was cordoned off with Crime Scene tape, so Kai began to clean the apartment, avoiding the small section. As he went to throw some sheets of ruined paper in the bin, he noticed that the bin liner was empty, bar two scrunched-up tissues. He head into the kitchen, placing the paper down before retrieving a pair of disposable gloves from a drawer. He went back to the main area, pulling the tissues from the bin. Slowly pulling them apart, they were held together by strands of sticky, white substance. Kai squinted at it, before gasping and almost throwing the tissue back in the bin with disgust. He pulled the gloves off with great speed, grabbing his mobile from his pocket and dialling the hospital.

"Hi there, can I speak to Kenny?"

"The surgeon? Yes, I'll just get him for you." The receptionist was clearly tired.

"Yes?" Kenny replied after a short pause.

"It's Kai. I need to ask you a favour."

"Go ahead Kai."

Kai breathed in heavily. "Could you please examine Rei's anal passage?"

Kenny paused briefly on the other end of the line. "May I ask why?"

"I have reason to believe… he's been raped."

"…I'll get right to it. I'll need you back at the hospital though; I won't be able to tell you the result over the phone – confidentiality and all."

"I'll head over there right now."

"I'll be waiting for you." And he hung up.

Kai quickly ran from the apartment, launching himself down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator.

* * *

When Kai reached the hospital, Kenny was in the waiting room, folding a sheet of paper in half.

"I did a search."

Kai paused briefly. Kenny offered him the paper and Kai took it, raising his eyebrows.

"It's the test results."

Kai quickly unfolded the paper.

_Sperm found in anal area. Screening shows that sperm is less than 24 hours old. Blood also found in sample. Suggests use of force._

Kai began to slowly shake with rage. "Those… bastards…"

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a heart-wrenching scream from Kai.

"THEY RAPED MY BOYFRIEND!" He broke down into vicious sobbing, collapsing to his knees. "They… broke into the house… shot my boyfriend… and then had the nerve to rape him!" His body shook with every breath he took and racked with every cough he choked on.

"Kenny!" A shout from down the hall alerted the surgeon' attention. "Mr Kon's awake!"


End file.
